


Crossroads

by pixiedurango



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Anger, Angst, F/M, Sebastian as a companion, Sebastian in Dragon Age: Inquisition, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here you have part 1 of my InquisitionAU! where Sebastian Vael shows up at Haven to check on personally what all this fuss over this new forming power called “The Inquisition” is even about.<br/>Given facts: Female Hawke had a thing for Sebastian and he for her, secretly contemplating a possible royal alliance through marriage. All changed when the chantry blew up and Hawke let Anders go.<br/>Sebastian returned to Starkhaven to rule and be the leader he had to be for his people. But he still struggles. Is even more torn apart than ever before. The chantry, his vows still mean a lot to him but so does his will to keep his bloodline alive.<br/>Sebastian still struggles to find his place in life when the sky breaks and the breach changes everyone’s life in Thedas. We meet him, arriving at Haven and witness his reunion with one of his old companions: Varric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU features my Inquisitor Arya Trevelyan, a mage and long term apostate and well known to be a dedicated Wallbanger,  
> I have not decided how to carry on with them all in this AU, but at the point the story starts, Blackwall isn’t recruited yet and the Inquisition is barely formed.

 

 _"Pride, Sebastian! Too much pride!“_ _h_ e could hear his late mother's voice. He alone and far too often lately. He emptied his tankard and ordered another right away. _"The world doesn't revolve around you, little prince. Not only because you are only the third born but also because you are not making the Maker happy by being proud and cocky. Wild and jealous. Don't object!_ _You know that you are as good as I know it. Everyone knows!_ _”_ He wished her voice would fade before she was telling him more unpleasant truths he did not want to hear. Of course, she did not leave.  
No matter how much wine he would drink, mother's voice would not go away until she had told him everything she would want him to remember.

He barely could prevent himself from shouting at her. He had learned at least _that much:_. Talking to voices no one except him would hear was nothing people tend to tolerate. So he kept stoic and silent. Thinking about if this was it. If this was the moment he realized that he would finally go mad. After all the struggles and after all that had gone shattered into pieces.  
  
Here he was. Almost two years after the incidents in Kirkwall. When the chantry blew up and Hawke turned her back on him. To let that abomination run free. He had considered her a friend. An ally. More than that, but never told anyone. About how many nights he had spent in desperate prayers to cleanse his thoughts from this beautiful woman who obviously had more than feelings of friendship and comradery on him. He even had considered a royal connection between Starkhaven and the Viscountess of Kirkwall in the future.  
Wasted!  
All his hopes and dreams had been shattered. His beliefs challenged endangered and his vows almost stained by pointless fantasies about a woman who was able to throw everything away in the blink of an eye. Sebastian snorted. Years of friendship blown off in two sentences.  
_For a Mage!_ A Mage who had admittedly and in full conscience killed countless people. And mother Elthina.

Sebastian would never forgive Hawke. And he would stay true to his oath that he would hunt down Anders and bring him _true_ justice.

He had returned to Starkhaven right after the Kirkwall disaster. Alone. Broken. More confused than he was willing to admit. After fifteen years of absence, after a life devoted to the Chantry. And to his revenge. Finally making his peace. The vows he still believed in were binding him though he had no idea how he ever should keep them even if he wanted it. He had returned to see after his royal duties, was back to be prince. _The_ prince. The last remaining Vael walking the Maker's world.  
If he wanted the bloodline to prevail he was supposed to produce heirs.  
Sebastian could not even finish the thought without having his head spinning.  
  
Too much was unsettled at home and now the sky was ripped apart and threatened all of Thedas. The death of Divine Justinia, the conclave blown up… all this sounded far too familiar.  
And now word went that a new force was forming.  
The Inquisition.  
News were confusing but what had him nearly rage was, that a Mage was considered to be chosen by Andraste herself.

What could that mean? How was this possible? Were people forgetting that fast?  
  
Familiar names behind that Inquisition. Seeker Pentaghast and Leliana - the left and the right hand of the late divine. Varric Tethras, his old brother in arms was listed within the so-called inner circle and even Cullen Rutherford, former second in rank of Kirkwall's templar Order was now part of that movement.

But why giving a Mage so much power? Sebastian could not wrap his mind around that. Too much pain and bad memories. Memories that haunted him still in reoccurring nightmares.

Why in the Maker's name should Andraste choose an abomination to be her Herald?  
Sebastian had to see for himself. Had to talk to the people he knew.  
  
He would not admit but even though he had braced himself with bitterness and skepticism, he still hadn't changed that much. Sebastian Vael would never stop caring and he never would refuse to help if he could. Even if he drank too much lately and struggled with his beliefs and even more with his vows after he still had no idea how to be the ruler his country needed, he was a human being full of compassion and dreams of love and peace.

He had considered coming with troops and entourage to make an entrance, fitting his title and role. He had decided to come alone. To listen and to watch and then to make a decision.

After all, if this Inquisition was a seriously uprising power, it could not harm to form an alliance early on.  
_"Again, son… too much pride!”_ was the last thing his late mother said in his head before Sebastian passed out at the tavern table.

~ ~ ~

"Choir boy? You better wake up!"

This voice... This _name_... Despite what his dead mother's voice had told him earlier, now the world definitely _was_ revolving around him. Literally. And it was not only the wine. Sebastian felt miserable and the more because it had been the dwarf to find him like this. Varric Tethras! Of all people! "Still trying to be the chaste prince in shiny armor?"  
Varric was teasing, but he helped Sebastian to sit up on the bench where he had been sleeping on his arms hunched over the tavern table. With a few words Varric ordered coffee and water and made Sebastian drink.

"I'm not _trying_ to be anything!" Sebastian muttered fully defensive and slightly annoyed. "I _am_ the prince of Starkhaven and I still stand with the chantry and to every single vow I made."

"If you say so..." Varric shrugged. "Getting wasted in a tavern seems not very... _appropriate_ for a man who seeks chaste purity."

"I don't think you are the man to decide what suits me and my aims." Sebastian stretched his back and put as much dignity into his reply as he was capable of. No matter how bad this headache was torturing him, he should not forget who he was.

"So, what brings you to Haven?" Varric asked. "I refuse to think you only randomly show up at the gates of the Inquisition at this times."

Sebastian closed his eyes, suppressing the urge to curse. Even if it was only internally, the Maker would know about it and it was never appropriate to misuse the Maker's name in any way.

"I was not aware I have already arrived at my destination." He managed to say with the little dignity he felt he had left. "My thoughts must have been clearly distracted."  
He looked around now with new interest in his surrounding, trying to recall what he could remember from the village on his way to the tavern.

Haven was small, kind of oddly crowded with way too many people and the walls were too high to be like this just by coincident. A few houses, a chantry, a tavern trying to mimic a fortress with not too much of success. Few soldiers, lousy equipment, too many refugees. If this was supposed to be the Inquisition, this trip had been a waste of his time!

"I came here to see with my own eyes what this Inquisition is all about.” Sebastian finally answered Varric's question. „The breach is a serious threat to all of us. I see that. Yet how could you people allow a Mage being announced to be the Herald of Andraste? Varric... can you imagine the pain? Not only mine but of so many people! After what happened in Kirkwall? _You_ have been there! _You_ should understand!  
You have seen what a Mage did to the Chantry. And now you allow a Mage to be accepted as the chosen one. After another sacred place was blown up and another Mage was involved! And yet said Mage not only runs free but you let her be called "Herald of Andraste." Sebastian's breath was heavy and fast as he ended his agitated speech.

"She is the one with the mark. She is the one that seals the rifts and suffers unspeakable pain.” Varric sighed compassionately and Sebastian realized it was true and genuine. Then the dwarf finally continued: „Only thing on that matter I’d have to say, choir boy, is: See for yourself." Varric patted Sebastian's shoulder. "You might end up being surprised. And one more thing you should know: She never claimed to be the Herald. She avoids being called that whenever she can."  
  
"I bet she doesn't even believe in the Maker." Sebastian was not easy to convince. He almost spat the words out in disgust and borderline hatred. "In my eyes, this abomination is not better than Anders. A murderer of innocent people."

"That is not for me to decide." Varric mused. "Or to judge. And even less for you, who don't even know her"

Sebastian tried hard to calm down.

"Varric, the breach worries me as much as everyone. I... If this Inquisition really is the best we have to defeat this evil, I came to _help_."

Varric hid a smile. He knew the man was stubborn and sometimes narrow-minded. But he was a good one deep inside. There might be hope for him, finally. To grow. To find his path and his place in life. Not ending up as the prudish chantry boy who never could grow up and stand with what ever decision he made. Finally arriving and not longer being torn between too many, too opposite goals that never could be achieved at the same time. Sebastian was still confused and the years in Kirkwall had not been very helpful with that.  
Soothingly he patted Sebastian's back.

"You should go and speak to the Seeker and our Spymaster. They might enlighten you more than I am able to. They might be able to convince the mighty prince of Starkhaven that we just try to put shit right back together and that obviously we are the only ones who are capable of doing this because we wield a mysterious power that no one understands, least the person who carries it."  
Sebastian fell silent for a moment before he slowly nodded and finally agreed:

"I will do so, Varric. Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has spoken to anyone he knows about his wish to join the Inquisition to help against the breach: To everyone but to Arya Trevelyan, the person they call the Herald of Andraste.  
> She is not amused.

“You must be the chaste prince everyone keeps talking about. The one who wants to join the Inquisition but who does not have the guts to face the bloody abomination in charge…” The voice was female and gushing from sarcasm.

Sebastian jumped from his contemplation and he swirled around, the motion to have his bow ready to strike and aiming at her was too fast for the eyes to follow.

There she was in the warm light of the chantry. Walking up to him with swaying hips which he could not prevent recognizing. ‘Maker have mercy!’ he thought and pushed away his sinful thoughts by murmuring a prayer to shield himself from temptation.

Tall she was, strongly toned muscles moving under the soft leather of her simple clothes. Dark breeches, a tight vest, light chain-mail, clasps and buckles. Her boots more than knee high and plated with shimmering metal. Clearly an armor and no robe as he had expected. Sturdy and warm and yet strangely daring and way more offensively feminine than he should have recognized. She carried no staff but he would not feel any safer because of this. He deeply distrusted any Mage and she by far was no exception. Her black hair was partly shaved on the left side of her head which gave her a fierce appearance. A tiny tattoo circling her left eye. Violet eyes that seemed to shoot flashlights at him and in the distance he heard thunder roll.

“How dare you?” He began but she cut him.

“How dare _you_ , Prince of Starkhaven! Aiming your weapon at me. In the sacred house of _your_ Maker and in  _my_ stronghold. Offering help but throwing slurs at me behind my back without even knowing me.” She was folding her arms in front of her chest in a disapproving gesture. "You can’t have one without the other! If you want to help the Inquisition, forging an alliance, you’ll have to deal with me!” She stepped closer, their eyes were measuring each other and she showed no fear opposing him, even with an arrow pointed at her heart. “If it were not for Leliana and Varric, who actually talked good about you, I’d have you chased out of the gates by now. And believe me it would have been the highlight of my day, doing it myself”

“You would reject the help of Starkhaven?” Sebastian had gathered himself back his calm and confidence enough to answer and he held her fiery gaze with his own stubbornness and all the dignity his title gave him. “That would just prove you’re a fraud, a puppet on the strings of the Seeker and her people and the Inquisition not worthy of any help.”

She slowly raised her left hand and a pulsing cloud of green lights flickered up around her hand as she opened her palm to show him the mark. Her face was a mask, but he thought for the blink of an eye he had seen her almost flinch as if it caused her pain to do what she did.

“Does this look fraud to you, priest? Prince? Whatever you are? _Think twice!_ Why would they keep me around if I was not of any use? I’m an apostate. And a whore.” She added fiercely to test his reaction. He refused to give her any other than a still face, not willing to give away either his emotions or his thoughts.

He tried to keep eye contact but the greenish bristling lights from her palm caught all his attention. He had seen a lot of crazy, scary, extraordinary magical things during his time in Kirkwall but this was… _different_. A terrifying beauty which he did not understand and which attracted and filled his heart with fear at the same time.

Sebastian let his bow sink. Hesitantly and still a bit unwilling but he let it sink.

“It… causes you pain…” This was not what he had intended to say. It simply slipped. Not even a question but an observation.

Compassion was one of his strongest traits no matter what masks he put on. A hurt creature, no matter who or what, always triggered his wish to… help and comfort.

Arya Trevelyan was baffled. At least for a few moments and she had no reply. She slightly tilted her head to take a closer look onto the man she had been ready to fight and chase out of Haven for his sheer lack of respect.

He was tall but slender as she had seen it often on archers. Broad shoulders nevertheless since it required a lot of strength to pull a bowstring. Skin of light bronze and his hair was of brownish copper that she had never seen before. His eyes were of such an intense blue she had to force herself to take her attention elsewhere.

She never could resist looking closer when she liked what she saw and he was of such a beauty she rarely had seen in a man. Majestic handsomeness, dressed in white and golden armor. _What an unbelievable waste if this man really had taken vows_ , she thought and a slight grin curled the corner of her lips.  
Then suddenly she recollected herself. Focused on the task and the circumstances.

She would not let him fool her to wiggle his way out of their confrontation by playing the compassion card. Or his good looks. There were still words like abomination and accusations of being a fraud lingering between them and she needed clarification to decide whether she’d take him in to help the Inquisition or send him away and even risk to make an enemy where she basically could not afford one.

“Yes, it does.” She simply answered his former question and closed her hand into a fist. “And I did not choose to have it. Am I still an abomination?”  
  
He held her gaze.  
“This is not for me to decide.” He offered with a slight bow. He usually had manners and even if it was hard on him, he knew when to step back and even to apologize. “I’m sorry my temper let me forget how to act properly, Lady Trevelyan. I am deeply sorry for that”

“You mean your bitter thirst for revenge made you thoughtless in judging and accusing, Prince Vael.” she corrected him and he was already about to jump back to oppose her but he hesitated, now back being grounded a bit more. It took him some more self-control but he could force himself to remain calm.

“Now _this_ is not _yours_ to decide, my lady. But I am willing to step back and correct my former wrongdoing. I guess a proper talk between you and me is due so we both can decide if we want to enter this fight as allies or if we just part and carry on, each on their own.”

This was a huge offer. Arya knew that. Negotiation on a neutral ground without the threat of a possible war if they decided they could not work with each other.

“I’d appreciate that and accept.” She said with a brief but almost friendly nod. “Would you prefer to remain here while we talk or should we go and sit somewhere and have something to drink and eat while we see how we fit together?” She smiled, even a bit cheeky and Sebastian immediately had to send a silent prayer and turned his eyes down to the ground.

This woman was beautiful. He was chaste but not blind. And there had been times in his life when women like this had been exactly what he’d gone after: Strong, vivid, beautiful.

“We… should sit somewhere and start over.” He finally agreed and carefully looked up again now better guarded in order to not being caught by her charm once more. She would not bewitch him, he swore to himself. He’d been there, this only caused trouble. Trouble for his tormented soul and his broken heart. He could not have this all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Sebastian take a walk through Haven and finally settle at the tavern to find out if they are ready to work with each other. A morning that turns out to be full of surprises.

„Have you had time to see what the Inquisition is all about? What we actually do here?” She asked on their way outside the chantry.

„Well, as you know I’ve talked to Leliana and Varric, to the Seeker and to Cullen… And of course, I had messengers. P _eople_ … who told me things they’ve seen before I decided to come here.” Sebastian’s reply came somewhat reluctant. Unsure if she intended to jump onto the fact again that he had refused to talk to her personally and for this had forced her to approach him.

Instead, she almost snorted.  
„People? You mean _spies_.” she stated but odd enough there was no accusation in her voice.

„A leader needs to know things before he can decide the measures to take.” Sebastian stretched his back, ready to defend his actions.   
But she shrugged. Almost amused.

„I know. And I agree. Honestly, I would not have bothered to even talk to you if not for the good things I heard about you from your time in Kirkwall. Starkhaven or not, if I’d learned earlier that you’re an asshole I would not have bothered even asking what you want.

“Too kind, my lady.” He could not hide a pinch of annoyance but actually, he was curious about what good things this might be she had heard about him. Especially those from Varric. Varric, of all people! But he’d be damned if he’d ask nosy questions about what people kept saying (or thinking) about him and so his voice was only dripping with sarcasm.

She only gave him a lopsided smirk and said nothing.

“Would you mind, I give you the tour?” she eventually asked, changing the topic so blatantly he just had to realize that she did it deliberately. “Around Haven, I mean? Inquisition headquarters. It’s not much yet, but it may help you, finding your own opinion.”

He swallowed back his still lingering anger and focused on his courtly manners.  
"I’d like that Lady Trevelyan.” Still, he refused to call her Herald which seemed totally fine with her as he noticed.

Sebastian followed the woman out of the dim light of the chantry into the bright sunlight of a crisp winter’s morning in Haven. He had to shield his eyes from the bright light reflecting the snow and he pulled his fur-fringed coat closer around his chest.

They did not talk much but he watched her closely.

The way she friendly greeted the lay sisters who were standing in front of the Chantry, enjoying a few moments of idle gossip in the morning sun with them. Even if she had been very clear on her opinions of the Maker and her personal beliefs she treated them friendly and with respect.

The tiny elfen messenger boy who approached her shyly with burning cheeks and ear tips. She knelt down in front of him to receive the message he had to deliver. She put a hand on his shoulder to steady him as she saw him shaking and patiently gave him all the time he needed to stutter out what he was supposed to say. When he was done she thanked him and sent him off, to one of what he assumed to be a kitchen maid so the woman would give him some bread and an apple or two for him and his siblings. He ran off with the brightest smile and full of pride that he had earned himself a second breakfast (or most probably one at all).

The group of refugees who was struggling to light their campfire. She went over to them and offered her help by conjuring a bristling bolt of energy that - odd enough - made the dry wood burst in flames so they could warm themselves. She even took the time to ask about injured members of their group and told them to speak to the Inquisition’s quartermaster for blankets and tents and a man called Adan who obviously was Haven’s apothecary to get some potions and herbs to ease their pain. Before she left she told them to take their time to recover but also mentioned that she expected them to make themselves useful once they were strong enough.

And he also saw her yell at some recruits who stood sloppy and gibberish where they should have listened to their superior. He was surprised when she took one of the training swords and played out a full attack, leaving them staring at the ground for not paying enough attention - and being caught. She also had a few words to the leading officer to encourage his people to learn and challenge them whenever he caught them slagging off.

Finally, she even began an argument with a snappy merchant who tried to charge ridiculously high prices for Inquisition gear and she convinced the man with witty comments and some well-hidden threats that he maybe was better off somewhere else if they could not find a compromise.

It already seemed she had completely forgotten about him when she turned back around to look at him.  
“I hope you don’t mind that I take you into the tavern at this early daytime. I just thought, you might feel even more uncomfortable if I take you into my private quarters.”

Did she just wink at him? Sebastian hated it but he knew that a blush was creeping up his cheeks.  
“Very… _considerate_ of you…” he said while he gathered all his dignity. “The tavern will just do fine. Actually…” he allowed himself a little grin (which suited him not bad as Arya recognized). “Actually I spent a lot of time in taverns, during my time in Kirkwall. It was kind of inevitable since all my friends tend to gather there.”

“The Hanged Man…” she replied with a knowing smile and he nodded.

“Varric?” he asked back.

“Indeed. He’s already a good and reliable friend  and a pleasant companion to have at any campfire. Despite the fact that he hates the outdoors…” She chuckled and suddenly he found himself smiling with her.

“Yes, I know what you mean.” he agreed and oddly enough he felt a kind of connection to her. _Was this her magic?_ He had heard of Mages who had abilities that messed with people’s minds and he slightly shook his head as if to ban her from his mind.  Like shaking off an unpleasant dream. He forced himself to focus and to become serious again.

“What’s wrong?” she asked with a frown and light concern in her voice as she saw him shaking his head like he tried to chase away either a pesky fly or inconvenient thoughts.

“Nothing!” his reply was harsh when she held the door open so he could enter the little tavern on the upper road  left hand to the chantry. He refused to talk and in some awkward silence they found themselves a table next to the fireplace.

“Why are you lying, Prince of Starkhaven?” she asked with a voice way too soft for such an insulting question.

Sebastian sighed.  
“You read people well, Lady Trevelyan.”

“Arya. Please.” She offered him her hand. And with a long moment to consider he finally took it.

“Sebastian.”

“Pleased to meet you, Sebastian.” Her smile was oddly soothing and again he suspected that she was playing mind tricks on him.“

"Is that some kind of magic? This… luring me in and make me feel… _comfortable_?” He asked, his voice still full of suspicion and defense. “If so, I must ask you to stop it.” He realized how strange he sounded and he kind of tripped over his tongue. “Messing with my mind… I mean. playing mind tricks on me… in case… you do that…” He silenced himself when he realized he was rambling.

She smiled. No, she smirked!  
“I do no such things since I do not own such powers. I’m a battlemage in case it makes you feel more comfortable. I’d rather burn your ass with a lightning bolt if you annoy me, but I’d never lure myself into other people’s brains… that would be creepy, wouldn’t it?” She reached over the table and softly covered his hand with hers. Only for a moment, but it sent a wave of delicate shivers through his body, starting from where she touched him spreading out throughout all his body and finally concentrating and bursting free in his guts and he instinctively flinched with the whispered name of the Maker on his lips.

She took away her hand and bowed her head in an apologetic gesture.  
“I’m sorry, I did not mean to harass you. You still cling to your vows, I take it?”

“I… I don’t think this should be one of your concerns.” His answer came crisp  and almost hostile and he tried to hide the fact that he, in fact had no answer for her.

“You are right Sebastian.” She was ready to agree in an instant and hurried to move on to other topics. 

She kept on telling him what she thought he should know about her and the Inquisition in order to make his decision whether he wanted to stay or leave them be.

He listened, asked questions and suddenly he realized they were sitting for quite a while and he felt… _good_.  
“Again… How do you do this?” The question just kind of slipped and he bit his lip, angry with himself, giving himself away so easily. And for the second time already.

"Do what?” Her face was puzzled as she searched his eyes.

He could have changed the subject. Even now. Yet Sebastian was a lot of things but he was no coward and now that he already had made enough of a fool of himself he could go on anyway.  
“Making people feel… so… _comfortable_?” He had no idea how to put it into other words.

“I listen.” She smiled warmly and he suddenly saw that this was a simple but effective truth. She listened. And she cared. 

Arya sighed ready to tell him a few truths.   
“You know what, Sebastian? Let me tell you a few things about myself. Maybe it will help you… understand me a bit better.” When he finally nodded, she resumed. “I had no home. I fled the circle because I needed to be free. I was on the run for almost ten years and I did a lot of things in order to survive that I’m not very proud of. I won’t bother you with details since I know you are rather pious so just let's leave it like that. I came here and all I saw was a bed I could call my own. 3 decent meals a day and people who were willing to protect me. I would be a fool if I’d not embrace the opportunity I was given.”

“So you are only here for your own benefit?” He could not believe that. Not after what he just witnessed. Her talking to all those people showing compassion and the will to help.

“In the beginning I was.” Yet she admitted. “But you know as good as I know that we have to close the breach and I realized rather soon that the Inquisition, the way Cassandra and Leliana think of it, is Thedas’ best chance to make things good again. And to be honest…” now her usual confident, almost cocky grin was back. “Being in charge is not so bad after all. I have a saying in how we actually do things.”

He smiled mildly.  
“Got power hungry my dear?”   
  
But she shrugged.  
“Power is necessary to gain the ability to change things for the better. You of all people must know this.”

He looked at her. Rather long and with an inquiring eye. She was straight forward and practical. And she seemed to be honest in what she said and did. 

Sebastian made a decision.

“Lady Trevelyan. Arya. I came here to help and I stand to my word. I admit, you being a Mage still startles me but I am willing to keep an open mind because I believe, when you say, you are here to help make things better again. For this we share a common interest and so I pledge to support the Inquisition and I offer my service to you.” He paused. He hoped him being so formal would not annoy her.  
But this was the only way he knew to make an offer like this. He was more intrigued than he wanted to admit and he hoped she would be willing to assign him to accompany her to her missions.   
Like Hawke did once. But he shoved this thought aside because it still hurt.

She looked back at him.   
Trying to get a grasp on  _who_ he was. Beside a deeply confused and hurt man who had lost everything that had been dear to him. She would have to get to know him better in order to do so. So she made a decision, too.

“Sebastian Vael, Prince of Starkhaven. The Inquisition accepts your offer. Gladly and wholeheartedly. Welcome in our ranks.”


End file.
